


Natray one shots and drabbles

by NightingBubble0192



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: M/M, Natray - Freeform, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Seme Natsu, Uke Gray
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-05-25 04:07:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6179590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightingBubble0192/pseuds/NightingBubble0192
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One shots drabbles of Natray pairing</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Remembering

**Author's Note:**

> Hi

Gray woke up in his bed, in his house. He lived alone, so why did it feel like someone else was there? He turned, seeing a mess of pink hair.

Gray nearly fell off the bed.

'What is Natsu doing here? And why isn't he wearing clothes? Why am I not wearing clothes?' Usually he had at least boxers on but he never woke up stark naked. Gray tried to stand, get out of bed to think about things more clearly, but a sharp pain coursed through his lower back region, preventing his from getting up. Suddenly, he felt strong arms wrap around his waist tightly, pulling him close to the fire mage.

This time Gray fell off the bed, taking Natsu with him.

Natsu snapped awake, to find himself on top of the raven on the floor. 'On the floor?' The pinkette looked down on Gray questionly. He could feel the raven struggle in his grip, so Natsu let go.

Gray felt the arms unwrap from his waist. "W-what are you doing here, Natsu?" The ice mage didn't mean to stutter.

Natsu looked at Gray in surprise. 'He doesn't remember what happened last night?' So, in hopes of getting Gray to remember, he spoke rather bluntly.

"I fucked you last night, Gray. You were drunk."

Then memories flashed through his mind. The raven having more booze than usual at the guild hall. Natsu carrying him home. Gray remembered after Natsu had dumped him on his bed, the ice mage had told him to stay. Then everything went out from there. The passionate kissing, wanton moans, everything.

Gray looked down in shame. He didn't know what to say.

"Ok." Gray managed to say after a long pause.

The two wizards sat in silence


	2. Cheetah

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cheetah gazelle metaphors I think or something

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I try.

"Hey Gray," Natsu started. "I bet I could find your tickle spot.' He finished slyly.

Gray looked over at Natsu, half shocked, half surprised. 'I can't let Natsu know I'm super ticklish.' Gray stood up. He smirked. "You're gonna have to catch me first!" The raven said, running out of the guild hall. Even though the ice mage knew the dragon slayer was faster then he was, Gray got extra points for agility and endurance.

* * *

"You're gonna have to catch me first!" Natsu heard the ice mage say.

Natsu narrowed his eyes. 'So that's how were gonna play huh' he thought in his head. Natsu was like a cheetah, fast, but only for a limited time. And Gray was the gazelle. Slower than the fire mage, but quick and agile. Natsu ran out of the guild hall after Gray. For some reason, the fire mage HAD to know where Grays tickle spot was. He didn't know why, it like a voice inside of him forcing him to. Or maybe, it was just an excuse to do something more...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll take requests if you want ok I'm sorry if the stories are not good.
> 
> This probably turn into a two shot idk.


	3. Sit with me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natsu and Gray enjoy a moment together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blee

Natsu sat by the tree overlooking the river, not really thinking about anything, just enjoying the view as the waves drifted along, wind blowing, sun dipping below the clouds, and light pink leaves drifting down to the grass.

* * *

It was a nice day today, so Gray decided to go and sit by the tree near the river. As Gray was approaching the area, he saw that someone else was already sitting there. The raven walked up to him. "Hey flame brain." He said, almost whispering. Natsu ignored his greeting. "Sit with me." Natsu said after a moment. The ice mage only nodded. Gray kneeled down and turned so his head was resting against the fire mages back. He felt felt Natsus arms wrapping protectivly around Gray. He felt safe in the pinkettes embrace, the warm body heat soothed him in a way.

They sat in silence, neither of them wanting to ruin the moment.

* * *

Untill Juvia happened to be strolling by the area and saw the two sitting then it started raining.

Whoops.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the ending i had to  
> And sorry about the shortness. Ill post longer chapters


	4. Affection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Interactions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm working on those requests ok.

Natsu stared at Gray intently from one side of the guild hall. He loved the little expressions the ice mage made, whether angry, happy, any emption, the dragonslayer thought it was pretty cute. He saw Gray slowly focus his eyes on Natsu in a questioning gaze. Natsu's eyes softened as he stood up from his chair and walked right up to Gray, and ruffled his hair fondly, an affectionate smile on the pinkettes face. The raven quickly grabbed Natsu's wrist and promptly punched him in the face.

"What the heck are you doing? I'm not some child for you to mess with!" The ice mage yelled, a look of shock, confusion and anger plastered on his face. His face had a slight red tint.

Natsu rubbed the spot on his face where Gray had punched him. He smiled widely. "I love you too, Gray." Gray sputtered, his checks turning a bit more red as he looked away. He crossed his arms over his chest. "Yeah, whatever."

* * *

 

Lucy and Levy sat in another corner of the guild, watching the fire and ice mages interactions. "Aren't they so adorable?" The blue haired solid script mage asked the celestial wizard. Lucy smiled. "They sure are!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry about the corny and cheesy ending.

**Author's Note:**

> Suggestions? Or not you don't have to i'm sorry.


End file.
